Several subsystems of a comprehensive, versatile, ultrasonic imaging and recording system have been developed. A second-generation real-time mechanical sector scanner has been put into use along with a video system for consoliation, displaying, and recording a variety of data. The development of a solid-state sector-to-TV scan converter is nearly completed. Work is continuing on a Doppler velocity measuring system designed to work in conjunction with the sector scanner. The overall system has proved to be especially useful in abdominal scanning and early detection of pregnancy.